Schokolade mit Kirschen
by zebrarider
Summary: Valentinstag. Der Tag, an dem die Herzen höher schlagen. Für Sasuke heißt er noch etwas anderes, dank der Tradition, nach der ein Junge, der Schokolade von seinem Mädchen bekommt, ihr mit einer Blume entgegenkommt. Eine kleine Geschichte, in der Sasuke Angst davor hat, eine Blüte zu verschenken. SasuxSaku. Vorsicht, ooc.


**Schokolade mit Kirschen**

»Tut mir leid«, murmelte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, der schwarze Pony hing ihm wie immer in den Augen und verbarg sein Gesicht vor dem prüfenden Blick des Mädchens. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, betrachtete mit nachdenklicher Miene das kleine Pralinenpäckchen in seinen Händen. Er fühlte sich unwohler denn je. »Ich muss noch auf die Richtige warten.«

Das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren kniff die Augen zusammen, zerknitterte ihren Schulrock durch den heftigen Griff ihrer Finger, während sie sich auf die Lippe biss und betreten zu Boden blickte. »Schon gut«, murmelte sie. Die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. »Du kannst sie trotzdem behalten, Sasuke.«

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, nach wie vor nicht aufblickend und einfach absolut überfordert mit der Situation. »Ich denke, das wäre falsch.«

Er hielt ihr die Schachtel hin – sie machte keine Anstalten, sie zu nehmen. Stattdessen schüttelte sie den Kopf.

»Sie gehören dir.«

Ein letzter Blick, dann drehte sie sich um und lief mit schnellen Schritten weg; angestrengt versuchend, nicht zu rennen. Sasuke blieb stehen und sah ihr nach. Er wusste nicht, was er mit diesem Mädchen zu tun gehabt hatte, nur, dass sie in einem seiner Kurse war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, in welchem, geschweige denn, wie sie überhaupt hieß.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn fiel sein Blick wieder auf die fünf Pralinen, die fein säuberlich in einer durchsichtigen Plastikfolie eingewickelt und mit einer roten Schleife zusammengebunden waren. Er wusste, dass es üblich für Mädchen war, am Valentinstag Pralinen an den Jungen zu verschenken, den sie mochten.

In dieser Gegend von Japan war es ein Zeichen der Erwiderung, wenn der Junge dem Mädchen noch am selben Tag eine Blume brachte – deswegen hatten die meisten Jungen seiner Schule eine Blume in ihren Spinten versteckt, darauf wartend, die Schokolade ihrer Angebeteten zu bekommen. Manche waren sogar mutig genug, das Geschenk den ganzen Tag mit sich herumzutragen, andere nutzten die Möglichkeit, eine belanglose Beziehung mit der erstbesten Interessierten zu beginnen.

Sasuke hatte keine Blume in seinem Spint. Er würde niemals so offensiv mit der Sache umgehen, sie mit sich herumzuschleppen. Und Beziehungen hielt er generell für überbewertet und kindisch, wenn sie nicht auf wirklichen Gefühlen basierten.

Seufzend ließ er die Pralinen in seinen Rucksack fallen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner nächsten Stunde, die auf der anderen Seite der Schule in der Sporthalle stattfinden würde. Er müsste sich beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig da zu sein, aber rennen hasste er noch mehr, als zu spät zu kommen.

Sport war wie immer – also langweilig und absolut sinnlos. Niemand strengte sich auch nur ansatzweise an, die meisten schafften es sogar die geforderten zwei Liegestütze zu absolvieren und in der Regel bestand die Aufwärmung aus fünf Sit-ups.

Vielleicht hätte er sich darüber beschwert, wenn sie danach etwas gemacht hätten, wofür man eine gute Kondition brauchte. Vielleicht auch nicht. Letztendlich hielt er Völkerball für nicht wichtig genug, um sich mit seinem Sportlehrer anzulegen.

Im zweiten Teil der Stunde bekamen sie Gesellschaft von der anderen Kursgruppe, die bis dahin in der anderen Turnhalle Volleyball gespielt hatte, und beinahe sofort hatte Sasuke mal wieder einen blondhaarigen Schatten.

»Na, wie läuft dein Valentinstag so?«, rief Naruto grinsend und laut genug, dass seine Stimme von den Wänden widerhallte, während er dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Arm um die Schulter warf.

Sasuke schoss ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, der jedoch viel zu spät kam. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, eingeschlossen die des Sportlehrers. Sensei Gai warf ihnen jedoch nur einen missbilligenden Blick zu und deutete dann der Klasse an, sich wieder mit Bällen zu bewerfen.

»Hör auf so fröhlich zu sein«, murrte Sasuke und fing den Softball mit seinem freien Arm, um ihn geschickt zurück zu seinem Besitzer zu pfeffern. Der überraschte Kiba wurde hart am Kopf getroffen und musste fluchend das Feld verlassen.

»Mensch, nur weil du immer noch deiner Liebsten nachtrauerst, heißt das nicht, dass der Rest der Welt nicht ein bisschen Spaß haben darf!« Naruto schnaubte aufgebracht und sprach immer noch viel zu laut, dieses Mal höchstwahrscheinlich mit Absicht, um seinen besten Freund zu strafen.

Einige ihrer Klassenkameraden warfen ihnen neugierige Blicke zu, die Sasuke krampfhaft zu ignorieren versuchte. »Tut mir leid, dass ich halt nicht seit zwei glücklich Jahren vergeben bin, du Idiot.«

»Als ob das meine Schuld wäre, dass du's einfach nicht auf die Reihe kriegst, eine einfache Blume zu verschenken.«

»Pah.« Sasuke blickte weg, sah einen Ball durch die Luft fliegen und machte absichtlich einen Satz in dessen Flugbahn, um endlich vom Spielfeld gehen zu dürfen. Naruto verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und ließ den Schwarzhaarigen ziehen.

Beide wussten aus Erfahrung, dass dieses Gespräch zu nichts führen würde.

Während er also da auf der Bank saß, sich langweilte und einfach nichts zur Ablenkung hatte, wurde Sasuke zum hundertsten Mal in seinem Leben klar, dass er in den entscheidenden Dingen immer zu feige war. Seit über drei Jahren ging er nun schon auf die Konoha High mit dieser dämlichen Tradition und wie im ersten Jahr hatte er einfach nicht den Mut, seine Blume überhaupt mit in die Schule zu bringen.

Dabei war er schon seit dem Kindergarten nur auf dieses eine Mädchen fixiert.

Dumm nur, dass sie in der siebten angefangen hatte, sich für extrovertierte Supergenies zu interessieren und seitdem nie wieder wirklich ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hatte. Ja, er hatte es gründlich versaut. Es gab eine Zeit, in der sie ihn ernsthaft hatte kennenlernen wollen und er war einfach zu verkorkst gewesen, um es auf die Reihe zu kriegen.

Ihre Fragen waren offen und einfach, seine Antwort verschlossen und unmöglich zu verstehen. Sie lächelte, er versteckte sich hinter seinen Haaren. Sie redete, er hoffte, dass sie nie wieder gehen würde.

Kein Wunder, dass sie nach weniger als einem halben Jahr aufgegeben hatte und sich wieder ihren normalen Freunden zuwendete. Wirklich, kein Wunder. Trotzdem hatte es ihn in seiner Welt noch weiter runtergezogen und ihm endgültig die Beschissenheit des Lebens aufgezeigt.

Und selbst jetzt, wo er sich seines Fehlers und allem drum herum klar war, schaffte er es immer noch nicht, diese einfache Kirschblüte in seinen Rucksack zu stecken und sie ihr zu geben. Er hatte sie gepresst – ernsthaft, so geisteskrank war er –, weil er sich fest vorgenommen hatte, dass es diese eine Blüte und keine andere sein würde.

Seit über drei Jahren träumte er jetzt schon von diesem Szenario, wenn er sie ihr gab. Seit über drei Jahren. Kein einziges Mal hatte er es tatsächlich getan.

Er war ein Feigling.

Als er vor dem Kunstkabinett ankam und die Inschrift neben der Tür anstarrte, konnte er das sanfte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nicht verhindern. Sensei Anko, seine Kunstlehrerin und wahrscheinlich die einzige Frau, mit der er sich jemals wirklich gut unterhalten hatte, hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft und die Schulleitung dazu überredet, ein herzförmiges Schild über ihren Namen anzubringen.

Und darauf stand: ›Schokolade schmeckt besser mit einer Blume in der Hand.‹

Sensei Anko und ihre romantischen Schwangerschaftshormone.

Kopfschüttelnd stieß er die Schwingtüren auf und machte sich mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Weg zu seinem Platz in der letzten Reihe, direkt am Fenster und so weit wie möglich abgeschieden von der Welt.

Sasuke schluckte, als er zwischen seinen schwarzen Haaren hervor lugte und den, ihm nur zu gut bekannten, rosa Haarschopf erblickte, der auf der anderen Seite seiner Sitzbank auf dem Tisch lag und nicht besonders wach wirkte. Er wusste nicht, was Sakura nun wieder angestellt hatte, dass sie sogar im Unterricht einschlief.

Normalerweise versuchte sie immer aufzupassen, egal, wie dunkel ihre Augenringe waren und wie langweilig der Unterricht auch sein mochte. Heute schien es endgültig zu viel geworden zu sein. Sasuke würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf reißen.

Stattdessen saß er auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, und zeichnete wie jede Stunde tief über seinen Block gebeugt und mit den Haaren nach vorne fallend, sodass niemand sehen konnte, was er zu Papier brachte. Teilweise bekam er es selber nicht mit, weil er sie die ganze Zeit aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete.

Ihr rotes Haarband war ein wenig verrutscht und gab unbeabsichtigt ein kleines Stück des linken Ohrs frei, der lange Pony war weit auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und ließ nur die Spitze einer süßen Stupsnase hervor lugen, eine Hand verschwand als Kissen unter dem ansonsten verborgenen Gesicht. Sakura schlief die ganze Stunde über und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, auch nicht, als der Schwachkopf Naruto sie mit einem Papierkügelchen bewarf und eindeutige Gesten in Richtung Sasuke machte.

Erst als es klingelte, schreckte sie auf und augenblicklich blickte er weg, konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die Zeichnung vor seiner Nase, die er zum ersten Mal in dieser Unterrichtsstunde wirklich ansah. Nur, um den Schock seines Lebens zu kriegen.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

Er schnappte unüberlegt nach Luft und spürte augenblicklich ihren neugierigen Blick auf dem Gesicht, woraufhin er mit hektischen Bewegungen seinen Zeichenblock zuklappte und ihn vom Tisch fegte, damit es auch ja niemand sehen würde. Dummerweise hasste die Welt ihn und der Block schlitterte geradewegs an seinem Schoß vorbei, wo er eigentlich hätte landen sollen, und schlug auf dem Boden auf.

Der plötzliche Druck auf dem Einband verursachte, dass die Blätter sich teilten, und letztendlich blieb er auf der Seite aufgeschlagen liegen, die zuletzt genutzt worden war. Sasukes Zeichnung lag direkt vor Sakuras Füßen und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, als sie sich bückte und sie mit zitternden Fingern aufhob.

Sie blickte darauf, starrte es gefühlte stundenlang an und sagte kein Wort.

Sasuke schluckte und streckte die Hand aus, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, die Augen wie immer unter seinen Haaren versteckt. «Gib sie zurück.»

«Warum? Die ist doch schön.»

«Ich will sie zurück.» Er führte sich auf wie ein kleines Mädchen.

Sakura lächelte, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und streichelte dann das raue Papier, auf der eine kunstvoll detaillierte Kirschblüte prangte. Sasuke hatte schon immer gewusst, dass er gut zeichnen konnte, aber mit dieser Blüte hatte er sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Kein Wunder – immerhin war es ein Ebenbild eben jener Blüte, von der er Tag und Nacht die Augen nicht lassen konnte.

Diese eine Blüte, die ihm mehr bedeutete, als alles andere auf der Welt.

«Für wen ist die?», fragte Sakura jetzt, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen und glänzenden Augen. Sasuke schluckte, verfluchte ihre Schönheit.

Als er endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, murmelte er: «Für niemanden.»

«Das ist aber schade.» Sie sah beinahe wehleidig auf die Zeichnung hinab, strich noch einmal darüber und gab sie ihm schließlich zurück. «Was ist das eigentlich für eine Blüte?»

Sasuke blinzelte. Seine Finger klammerten sich um den Zeichenblock, die Ränder der Blätter zerknitterten langsam unter dem Druck. «Das weißt du nicht? Du bist doch danach benannt.»

Sakura sah ihn überrascht an. Er sah genauso überrascht zurück.

«Was?»

_Dumm, blöd, bescheuert! Sie weiß es!_

Auf einmal hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, einfach zu fliehen, wegzurennen und niemals zurückzusehen. So hatte es nicht ablaufen sollen. Er wollte eine Chance haben – so gering und unrealistisch es auch war, er hatte zumindest das Gefühl haben wollen, nicht vollkommen abwegig in dieses Mädchen verliebt zu sein und vielleicht einen kleinen Teil von ihrem Herzen davon überzeugen zu können, dass er es wert wäre, darüber nachzudenken.

Jetzt, im Kunstkabinett, umringt von ihren hektisch den Raum verlassenden Klassenkameraden, machte er alles endgültig kaputt, indem er sie einfach dort mit seiner Zeichnung sitzen ließ und rannte. Er rannte, weil er gesehen hatte, dass sie die Botschaft verstand. Und er wollte diese grünen Augen, diese wunderschönen Augen, die ihn seit Jahren in den Bann zogen und einfach nicht mehr loslassen wollten, nicht mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck und trauriger Resignation in Erinnerung behalten, während sie ihm erklärte, dass sie ihn nicht so mochte, wie er sie.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie log und sagte, sie wäre dankbar. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihm seine Zeichnung zurückgab, zusammen mit den tausend anderen, die sich in diesem Block befanden und die letztendlich alle ihr gehörten.

Er wollte die Enttäuschung über seine leblose Blume nicht sehen, diese zwar schöne, aber unperfekte Zeichnung einer Kirschblüte.

Und gerade, als er den letzten Schritt aus der Tür machte, um für immer in seinem einsamen Leben ohne Schokolade zu verschwinden, hörte er sie seinen Namen rufen und aus einem nicht vorhersehbaren Reflex blieb er stehen. Einfach, weil sie ihn nie beim Namen genannt hatte.

Dann drehte er sich um, wissend, dass er es später bereuen würde, und sah ihr zum ersten Mal mit seinen schwarzen Augen in die ihren. Sie lächelte, blieb auf ihrem Platz und strich mit ihren Fingern sanft über die gezeichneten Blütenblätter.

»Da liegt eine Schachtel Pralinen im Park. Jedes Jahr, unter der Bank neben dem großen Kirschbaum. Nur, damit du es weißt.«


End file.
